I Want It Too Much
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Smut fic for Jake and Rosa. He wanted her. He couldn't resist her anymore. He had to have her. And he did. Please read and review.


**Hey. Another Brooklyn Nine Nine hope you enjoy**

**Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Brooklyn Nine Nine.**

I Want It Too Much

She was dark, dangerous. But I loved it. She scared all the perps. She was right. Fear was a powerful aphrodisiac. One look of her cold stare could break anyone. When you pissed her off, it killed her. I knew, from experience, that she loved the thrill of it.

I loved her, but I knew better than to touch her, I knew the Rosa Rule. I wanted nothing more than to pull her into me and hold her, press her body into mine. But I always stopped myself just in time. I wanted to kiss her but I knew that the desire was too much. I knew once I kissed her once I would never stop. I wanted to taste her. But I knew I would become addicted. Like some sort of poison, she would kill me

She was a walking turn on. From when she rolled her R's, to when she talked about an interrogation, Discussed details of a case. I loved how her eyes lit up when the case was particularly gruesome. I was caught in the web which was her. Her skin was beautiful, covered in black leather. It drove me wild.

Her ice voice shot through you like white hot pins and needles. I had a dark fantasy of fucking her to the point of painful, just to hear her calling my name, moaning. Screaming. It was overwhelming. I wanted to touch her to the point where it was overwhelming. I No longer wanted to. She was under my skin. I needed to! She had not even touched me and my desire for her was running through my veins like a deadly poison.

One day, I could no longer resist. I found her alone in the evidence room. Just the two of us alone. I walked over to her and placed my hand on the small of her back. She spun around and glared at me. Oh, if looks could kill! But I was only spurred on.

I wanted to love her, but I knew I had better not touch her any more. I took my hand off her and went to walk out, when she grabbed my hand and pulled me back., She placed my hands on her ass. Her eyes boring into mine in silent passion. Desire. I was not one to deny her.

She brought her head to mind and kissed me deep. It was too much! Her kiss was addictive. And I got to taste her. Something I would never tire of. I needed this dark woman in my life. She was incredible. She was everything!

I spun us around so she was against the wall, and she lifted her legs to wrap around my waist. I rocked my hips into hers. Desperate for some friction to tame the ache in my balls. Animalistic passion burned through me.

Her hands make quick work of my shirt, running her fingernails over the skin of my shoulders and down my chest. Hard. I knew it would leave marks but it felt so good. The pain went straight to my dick. I was desperate for her

Following her lead I quickly slipped off her tops and bra, and with a bit of help from her, I was able to skip her jeans from her body, followed by my own. Then our underwear.

Once more, she wrapped her legs around me but this time wasted no time in slipping me inside her sodden core as she did. I had one hand steadying her, the other against the wall for support as she plunged into a state of euphoria.

She was not one to mess around and take things slow. She gave herself possibly 10 seconds to adjust to my rather generous size, before she rocked her hips against me.

Her movements felt so good! Her body was so hot. Toned, tanned. Skin soft to the touch. The feeling of her thighs riding me was something else though. I took it upon myself to retake control.

I pounded into her with unexpected vigour. Her body thrusted against mine. I was desperate to take her deeper, then I pounded into her. Taking her by surprise. She stopped moving and her mouth fell to that perfect O as I could feel her walls get impossibly wetter for me.

I made sure to hit those spots which drove her insane and it paid off. She was moaning my name. Over and over, louder. Crying out for release. I was loving the effect which I had on her. I moaned her name, and pressed a finger to her aching clit

The coil in her stomach grew and contracted. I could feel from the way in which she moved against me. How she moaned. How her hands once more scraped down my chest. It hurt so good, only encouraging me on.

I was getting close and she knew. She brought one hand down to start cupping my balls. I nearly came on the spot but I was able to hold on just a little longer. I leant my head forward and started suckling on her breasts. Nipples hard for me, I suckled harsh. Gently scraping the tender skin with my teeth.

She moaned my name softly at first. Then louder, over and over. Her hands both now in my hair. Making sure my head didn't leave her chest. . I could feel how tight she was getting. I knew that she was trying to deny herself the climax that we both craved.

"Cum for me Diaz" I moaned with the original intention of a low, soft voice which then we came out as a dominating growl. My desperation coming out in my words. I moaned her name, and a few words of encouragement, and then she came for me. Hard.

Her body tightened against mine, her vice like grip milked my cock of all the cum I could muster for her, as I spurted hot thick ropes inside her. Her convulsions of her core only encouraged me further, and I rocked my hips as I came, trying to extend her pleasure as much as I could.

Eventually, we both came down from our high. I reluctantly slipped out of her right wetness, and she settled back on the ground, albeit rather unsteady on her feet. We dressed in a contented silence, before she turned to be just before she was walking out.

"I've wanted that too much" she admitted. Before she kissed me again. My heart soared. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. Good because I wanted her again and again.

**Thanks for reading please read and re view**


End file.
